Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data reading device and a method thereof as well as a data transmission device and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a data reading device and a method thereof as well as a data transmission device and a method thereof adapted to read and transmit data through capacitance coupling.
Description of the Related Art
Touch devices have become prevalent nowadays. One implementation of the touch function is capacitive touch control. The capacitive touch control features fast and sensitive response as well as multi-touch, and is adopted to realize capacitive touch panels by most commercial mobile devices such as tablet computers and cell phones. With the prevalence of capacitive touch panels, devices adopting capacitive touch panels may become even more popular if new applications such as data transmission can be developed for capacitive touch panels.